Love is a Game
by Murayama-Tsuru
Summary: She always thought love was a game she could profit on. She only realized how wrong she was as she was as being marched off to jail.


**Hello again or for the first time, Murayama Tsuru here. After my last oneshot, a friend of mine, BashoFan, suggested that I write why Kujaku Hime Kada became a captain. At first, I rejected the idea because I know not how she became a captain. Then I began thinking how Kada reacted when Abuto turned her in. So, this became a story from Kujaku Hime Kada's perspective. I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it is the property of Sorachi Hideaki.**_

Among the three strongest Amanto clans, Yato, Dakini, and Shinra, the Shinra are the weakest. But, what they lack in strength, they make up in cunning. This is especially true for Kada. Ever since she could remember, she had been treated an object of beauty (they called her Kujaku Hime because she was proud and beautiful like both peacock and princess). She liked this for two reasons; one because she thought she deserved praise for her beauty, and two because it meant she could use her beauty to get whatever she wanted. This is how she became captain of the 4th Squad of the Harusame; she was able to convince the old captain, who was retiring, to let her become captain (Had she been ugly, it probably wouldn't have worked because she isn't that great in a fight).

Also from a young age, males flocked to her. This was no different in the Harusame. But, since there were many more men than women in the Harusame, it became somewhat of a problem. So, she set up the rules about who could date her. Since Kada was fairly sure of her abilities of both gambling and manipulation, this made the number of dates she went on very small (every once in a while, there'd be a person who won; she attributed it to extreme luck on their part). Most of the men she played games with were boring. And then she met Abuto. At first, he was annoying and as bad at gambling as the others who joined the line. But, as Abuto kept coming back over the years; Kada began to look forward to his visits (he had a dry wit and a knack for telling stories that made her laugh). Eventually, he started coming to challenge her once a day; and while Kada didn't mind, the rest of her squad disliked it so she had to change the rules.

And then one day, the games had to stop. Kada felt that she was not making enough money off the people who came to challenge her so she secretly began embezzling money from the elders. At first it was just small amounts at a time. But soon, the amount she amassed became big enough that if someone outside her squad found out, they would turn her in without a second thought. She then realized that she had to leave, so she had her squad pack up and the next day they were ready to leave.

As she was about to get on the ship that would take her to Edo, she heard a very familiar voice call out, "Hey pretty lady, where you off to? It's not often I see you down here." She turned and as expected, she saw Abuto sauntering over to her. She really didn't want Abuto here right now, what if he found out she stole money from the elders. She had heard rumors that there had been someone in the 7th squad who had stolen money from Captain Toya. And even though, Abuto disliked Toya, he had volunteered to go after the embezzler. Abuto had dealt with the perpetrator ruthlessly and Kada did not want that to happen to her.

So, thinking fast, she sighed and answered, "If you must know, I'm off to earth to gather funds. And where are you going?" she then moved away from him slightly, hoping he wouldn't sense she nervous she was. Seemingly oblivious, Abuto moved closer, "We're going back home to recruit new members. That last war with the Renho really brought our numbers down. Maybe if we get back at the same time we could go to dinner? To celebrate our missions accomplished." This was enough for Kada; she didn't want to deal with him anymore (the more time she spent with him, the more likely he was to find out she stole the money). So Kada looked at him and said "Abuto, you know I don't date anyone who hasn't beaten me in a game. You haven't, so I will not be going to dinner with you any time soon. And I doubt we'll be getting back at the same time anyway, my mission will be much longer than yours. So as I've always heard you say, Abayo Abuto." And she sashayed away without looking back.

When she got to Edo, she set up a casino with the money she stole from the Harusame. She originally wanted to take Kabukicho over; but that annoyance, Doromizu Jirocho, made sure the Yakuza (the majority of the population in Kabukicho) never, went to her casino. But, she wasn't too worried about it; she'd get her chance to take over soon. Meanwhile, though, she'd just enjoy ripping off the suckers who came to her casino.

Sometimes, though, she found herself thinking about Abuto. Out of all the people who came to her casino, none interested her as much as Abuto did. The only one who came close was that silver-haired man who she forced to play pop-up pirate with to pay off his gambling debts.

Five years later, she received a large amount of letters. The envelope said they were from Abuto, but she didn't recognize the handwriting (his was usually rather neat looking, but this had a childish messiness to it). Since her plan to take over Kabukicho was about to come to fruition (Chin Pirako, Jirocho's estranged daughter, had sent a letter saying she was coming as well), she decided she could take a little bit of time to herself and read them. Most of the letters were just about daily life in the 7th squad (and a couple had confessions of undying love). As she read them, she got to laughing at the hijinks of the new captain and all the trouble Abuto was forced to deal with because of him. When she was done reading all the letters (she couldn't help herself, she was captivated), she was about to reply when she got a knock on her door. One of her servant's came in and told her that Chin Pirako had arrived. "Abuto can wait." She thought, and then she put her pen down and smiled sadistically.

But in the end, every last detail of her plan to take over Kabukicho went wrong; and Kada found herself in desperate need of money. Suddenly, it dawned on Kada that Abuto might have the money she needed (and she could probably take more from the elders if need be). So she sent Abuto a short letter (she had remembered that he had offered her dinner when she came back from her "recruitment mission") and hoped he would be too excited about the reply to notice the plea for money. Then she used the little money she had left to acquire a ship back to the Harusame mothership (perhaps returning to the Harusame would be a bad idea, but she wasn't thinking about that at the time).

When Kada returned to Harusame; she immediately returned to her chambers, ignoring the turned heads and whispered rumors (all that mattered was she got her money from Abuto). She then set up her room for her "date" with Abuto and began to pace nervously. She eventually forced herself to sit down and wait for Abuto, but she still tapped her foot anxiously. When Abuto nocked at her door, she relaxed immensely.

As Abuto entered, Kada noticed that he seemed a little angry for some reason; so when he looked up at her, she smiled to lighten his mood. It seemed to work because he smiled back and said "It's been too long Kada; it's a pleasure to see you again." It might have been her imagination, but Abuto sounded a little distant.

"The pleasure's all mine. Please sit down; how about a game before dinner?"

"Kada, why did you call me here today?" Kada almost missed the twitch of his eyebrow and the anger in his voice as he said this. She widened her eyes wondering if he was on to her and, almost pleading him to stay, said said "What are you saying Abuto? I called you here because I want to see you."

In a small explosion of rage, Abuto slammed his hands on the table separating them and half-yelled "Bullshit Kada. I've heard the rumors. Is it true you took money from the elders? If it is, I'm guessing you called me here just so you could get more money." How had Kada not seen this coming? Kada couldn't meet Abuto's eyes in shame. Abuto then made an angry, annoyed sound and turned toward the door. When he put his hand on the doorknob, Kada's heart sank; this was it, he was going to turn her in.

Then suddenly, Abuto turned around and said "Let's play a game."

"What?" she asked, surprise coloring her voice.

"You heard me, let's play a game. One round of Chou-Han; if you win I'll give you all the money I have and I won't turn you in. But, if I win, I want a kiss and more if you're willing." A faint pink coloring his cheeks as he finished speaking.

At the mention of Chou-Han, something tugged at Kada's memory and she wondered why. So, Kada asked why Abuto chose Chou-Han. Abuto gave Kada an almost pained look, but said nothing and sat down in the chair across from her.

Kada then proceeded to take two dice, place them in the wooden cup, and turn it over quickly. "Which is it? Chou or Han?" she said, trying to hide the desperation in her voice. Abuto was silent for what seemed like an eternity to Kada, then answered Han. As Kada was about to uncover the dice, Abuto moved his chair closer to hers. When Kada lifted the, Abuto looked up at her and said "It's Han, I win." And lowered his lips onto hers.

The next morning, Kada woke up, alone, to the sound of incessant knocking. Then a slightly muffled voice called, "Kujaku Hime Kada, you are under arrest for the embezzlement of funds from the Harusame elders. You have three minutes to come quietly or we will break down the door." Kada panicked, how had they found out? Abuto had promised…

No, Abuto had only promised not to turn her in if she had won. Disheartened, Kada got dressed and quietly exited her room. As soon as she entered the hall, she saw Abuto leaning against a wall, looking everywhere except at her. As the Harusame police handcuffed her, she suddenly flashbacked to a long ago New Year's party. Kada had played Chou-Han with an interesting stranger and it ended with kiss. She realized, after coming out of her flashback, that the stranger had been Abuto. Kada looked at Abuto again and this time he was looking straight at her, his gaze warring between cold, pained, and apologetic.

"He's changed so much from the first time we met. Maybe I should've…" Before she could finish her thought, the police started pushing her down the hall. As she was pushed passed Abuto, he mouthed "I'm sorry, but you had this coming. I just wish things could have ended differently."

Kada had always thought love was a game, and the ones who lost were the ones who allowed their feelings to get the better of them. As long as she got her money people could love her all they wanted, she cared not how many hearts she broke. But this time she knew she had been wrong. And as she was marched down the hall, she regretted and mourned all she had lost.

**I hope you enjoyed. And if you want to know what happened next (if you've forgotten or just want to see Kamui again), go watch episode 215 of Gintama (sorry, I don't remember what chapter it's in in the manga). This also has a somewhat bittersweet ending because it seems appropriate. If you'd like, please review. Every bit helps, even if it's to tell me something I did wrong.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


End file.
